Hidden Truths
by Kit Merlot
Summary: Chloe discovers a hidden mystery involving her mom, and she asks Lex to help her discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Truths

Title: Hidden Truths (formerly titled A Sparrow Mends)  
Author: Kathy  
Rating: M (for violence)  
Pairings: Chlex friendship  
Spoilers: Story takes place during Season 3, but some parts of the plot will be AU  
Category: Mystery  
Summary: Chloe discovers the secret of why her mother left her. Now, Chloe is determined to find her, and Lex is determined to help her, anyway he can  
Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun and no profit. I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. The CW has that privilege. THOSE JERKS  
A/N: I'm anxious for feedback on this story, so please leave some!. THANKS

Hidden Truths

Prologue

On any other Saturday morning, Chloe Sullivan would have been thrilled to be in the archives of The Daily Planet. She would have reveled in reading the old news stories, and wondered what ever happened to the reporters. She would have read the articles with a critical eye and thought of how she would have covered the story differently. Unfortunately, journalistic research was not the reason for Chloe being in the basement of The Daily Planet. She was there because of a history assignment. A horribly, boring, senseless, mind numbing extra credit history assignment to be exact.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember why she had decided to do the research project. She had gotten a B+ on her midterm, and her paper on the French Revolution had been graded at an A-. But, there was still that little nagging voice in her head that kept telling her that if she did this extra credit, she'd be well on her way to getting straight A's in all of her subjects. That was always a point of honor for her and her dad. He tolerated the amount of time she spent at The Torch and he would smile indulgently when she did her various assignments for The Smallville Ledger and The Daily Planet, because she always brought home excellent grades. Chloe was proud of her scholastic achievements, but her journalistic endeavors were what she was most passionate about. And she knew she needed good grades to be able to pursue her reporting dreams. And most of all, she wanted her father to continue being proud of her.

Suddenly, Chloe bolted upright in her seat, hitting her head against the monitor and knocking her mouse to the ground. She grimaced at her own clumsiness, and bent over to pick up the mouse, while rubbing her forehead. She looked at the clock and was stunned when she saw saw how much time had passed. Chloe glanced around the room, glad that there hadn't been anyone present to witness her napping. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she gave herself a little pep talk. 'Okay, time to get back to work. I need to stay focused on the reason I'm here, and not let my mind wander.'

She concentrated on the screen in front of her, and blinked a couple of times to get her bleary eyes to focus on the article. The first thing that caught her attention was the rather lurid headline that was featured across the top of the article: METROPOLIS DOCTOR BUTCHERED. The headline screamed National Intruder, but then again, even the most ethical of journalists had to grab a reader's attention.

Chloe's eye moved onto the two pictures, featured next to the article. One picture was of the slain doctor, and the second picture was of his alleged killer. Chloe leaned in closer to the screen to read the name of the victim, a Dr. Charles Flint. His picture showed a distinguished looking man in his fifties, with an intelligent face. She then looked at the picture of the person who had allegedly killed him. She read the name, and paused. No, this couldn't be right. Feeling slightly sick, she looked more closely at the picture, but it had been taken while the suspect was in motion. The police had been in the middle of the arrest, and had partially blocked the perpetrator's face.

Chloe felt as though the room was spinning and she closed her eyes. She opened them again, and looked at the name, hoping that her sleep fogged brain had made a mistake. No, the name was still the same, and the picture was still as blurry. She shook her head in disbelief and read the first sentence in the article. "Claire Sullivan, the wife of Luthor Corp manager, Gabe Sullivan, was arrested for stabbing Metropolis psychiatrist, Charles Flint."

The name of the alleged killer was Claire Sullivan. Chloe could have almost fooled herself into thinking that there were two Claire Sullivan's living in Metropolis 12 years ago when she and her parents lived there. But it was harder to fool herself that both women had husbands who were named Gabe, and who had both been Luthor Corp employees. Chloe would not have discounted the possibility of clones having lived in Smallville for so long, but the events in the article had taken place in Metropolis, and Chloe was forced to face the ugly, hard truth that was staring at her from the computer screen. The woman who had been arrested for Dr. Flint's murder was a person from Chloe's past, an unwanted ghost from a time that Chloe had almost forgotten about. The woman, Claire Sullivan, had been her mother.

Chapter 1

The drive from Metropolis to Smallville was usually a fairly peaceful journey. Chloe usually used it as a time for reflection, a chance to gather her thoughts. On this drive, however, Chloe was anything but calm. She was bitterly angry with her parents, particularly her father. He should have told her about her mom's mental problems, and she should have definitely been told about the crime her mom was accused of. For the past 12 years, Chloe was filled with questions about what compelled her mom to leave. Maybe if she had known about her mom's arrest, she would have spent less time blaming herself for Claire's leaving. Then, maybe Chloe wouldn't have become, for a brief, ego bruising time, a doormat for Clark and Lana. Maybe this, maybe that. Chloe shook her head furiously, and said, "Enough with the maybes and what ifs. It's time to get some answers."

By the time Chloe pulled into the Sullivans' driveway, she had a list of questions in her head. She knew that confronting her dad with any type of animosity would not help her cause. Her dad didn't tell her about what happened to her mom because he was trying to protect her from the truth. And, he probably couldn't even begin to explain what happened to a child of 5. But when she got older, she could have handled the news. It would have been devastating, but Chloe would have finally had a reason. And all the years of self-doubt would never have happened. Chloe shook her head again, more forcefully, and willed those thoughts to disappear. She walked to her front door, grasped the handle and walked into the foyer, already knowing where her father would be.

Gabe Sullivan was at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Chloe smirked at the irony of the situation, and cleared her throat. Gabe looked up at his daughter, and smiled. "Hi, Sparrow. Find anything interesting at The Planet?" Normally, hearing her childhood nickname always gave Chloe a warm feeling in her heart, a feeling of family and of being loved. This time, the endearment seemed almost hollow. She pushed down her hurt, and focused on her question. Not being one to mince words, Chloe blurted out, "Dad, why didn't you tell me about Mom?"

Gabe slowly lowered his paper and took one look at Chloe's face. She looked angry and hurt, but she also had that telltale inquisitive look. The look that told Gabe that his daughter had gone into reporter mode. He was suddenly struck with a memory so vivid, his breath got caught in his throat. The memory is of an eight year old Chloe, hounding her Religion teacher with questions about how she really new that there was a Heaven. He had gotten Chloe to back off the aging nun, who had scarcely known what to do with such a persistent little girl. Gabe was secretly proud that Chloe had the nerve and intelligence to question authority. She just needed the life experience to tell her when to leave some situations alone.

Now, Gabe wished that Chloe had learned that some stories should remain hidden. He saw the newspaper clippings in his daughter's hand, and lowered his head resignedly. He shouldn't have been surprised that she would have uncovered the story, but there was a part of him that had hoped that she would never have found out.

The kitchen was filled with an uncomfortable silence, as both Sullivan's regarded each other. Chloe was the first to speak. "Mom was arrested for killing someone and you never thought to mention it to me?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but it still stung that something this important had been kept from her. Gabe sighed wearily and tried to answer her. "Chloe, there's more to the story than was reported in the press."

Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation, and shot back with "Then enlighten me, Dad. Because I can't help but notice that the year of the murder, is the year that Mom left." Gabe cringed and spoke softly, "Your mom had…problems." Chloe looked at her father imploringly and placed her hands on the kitchen table for emphasis. "Dad, please stop being so cryptic. Just tell me!"

Gabe sighed again, and he spoke rapidly, as though he wanted to get the story out in one breath. "Your mom suffered from depression. She would be fine one day, and down in the dumps the next. I finally insisted on her going to see a professional."

Chloe nodded and said, "Enter Dr. Flint and his drug therapy. I read that much in the paper. What else?" Gabe continued, "At first, the therapy seemed to be working. Your mom's moods were stable. But then, that night happened. It was awful, seeing her, covered in blood, holding that knife." Gabe suddenly stopped and looked at Chloe. "Did the paper say where your mom was found?" Chloe suddenly felt sick at the look of fear on her dad's face. She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

Gabe spoke softly, as if whispering the words would lessen their harshness. "She was clutching a knife that was covered in blood, and she was talking to herself." Gabe stopped again, and looked at Chloe. Her face was pale, and she was shocked to see the worry lines that appeared on her father's face, as he relived the horrible memory. She stared into her dad's pale face, one more time, and she wished she had never found that article. But, it was too late now. She had to learn the truth.

"Dad, tell me where you found Mom." Gabe took a deep breath, and spoke. "Your mom was found standing by your bed, with that bloody knife raised, muttering that she had to protect her baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Truths

Chapter 2

Chloe sat up in her bed, and stared up at the night sky. In a scant 12-hour time span, her life had gone from a somewhat normal existence, to a twisted mess of murder and mayhem. Chloe enjoyed ferreting out stories, but she was entirely too close to this to remain objective.

She had a knot in her stomach the size of a fist, and the more information she uncovered, the bigger that knot seemed to grow. She couldn't tell if the knot was from the excitement of a new investigation, or terror at finding out the truth about her mother. She had tossed and turned in her bed, trying vainly to fall asleep She finally got out of bed, and gave into her need to brood.

There was investigating to be done, and her mind was not going to let her rest until she had exhausted every possible avenue. She needed a plan of attack, and organization was the key to figuring the puzzle out. Chloe rebooted her computer, and started to write an outline, where she typed out all of the information she had discovered.

Her father's bombshell had shocked Chloe to the core of her being. She had never thought of her mother as being violent, especially towards her. According to Gabe, the police presence in the bedroom distracted Claire enough that Gabe had managed to grab Chloe, and place her out of harm's way. Chloe had hesitantly asked if her dad thought Claire would have really have hurt her.

Her dad paused for the briefest of moments before he replied with, "Sparrow, if you had asked me before that night, I would have said not in a million years. But, I will never forget that look on her face, as she stood over you, with that knife raised. Her facial expression was completely blank. And I don't remember ever being that frightened before." His hands had started shaking, and he tried to stop them but he was too far-gone. "Something happened to you mom that was dangerous, and I was glad when she disappeared from our lives."

Chloe knew that her dad couldn't help her anymore. As far as he was concerned, her mother had left them, and as much as it pained him to say this about his wife and the mother of his child, perhaps it was best that she had left, because she could have easily have hurt Chloe. Or, Claire could have killed him, and then Chloe would have been left alone with a crazy, and dangerously violent mother, with no one there to help her. No, Chloe realized that her father didn't know where her mother went, and he didn't actually care, as long as Chloe was safe from her. So, as an investigative source, her dad was an official dead end.

The next logical person with the most information on the crime, besides the victim and perpetrator, would be the police investigators, or better yet, the official police report. If Chloe could read the report, it would be like talking to the officers themselves, but without the personal reminisces and prejudices clouding their judgment. The police report would reflect their immediate reactions to the crime, and for the most part, it probably wouldn't be unusually embellished. Chloe managed to hack into the Metropolis Police Department Archives with precious little effort. T

heir so-called security precautions were a joke, and easily evaded. She found the report, and pulled it up. She skipped over the information provided by her dad, and went straight to her mom's initial interview with the cops. After reading it, the feeling of dread that had been in the pit of her stomach since that morning, seemed to fill her entire being.

The investigation into Dr. Flint's murder was barely an investigation. The doctor's nurse identified Mrs. Sullivan as the last person to see Dr. Flint in his office. Mrs. Sullivan was next seen fleeing the crime scene, and she was picked up with the murder weapon, and she and the weapon were both covered in the victim's blood. She was the obvious suspect, and according to the report, the only suspect.

Mrs. Sullivan's first interview with the police was terminated early because she was deemed to be incoherent; she mumbled the same thing, over and over again. The police concluded that they were not going to get anything out of her, so she was transferred to the Metropolis University Hospital's psychiatric ward, and kept for a 24-hour evaluation.

After the 24 hours, the police questioned Mrs. Sullivan again, where she was found to be cooperative, and responsive to questioning, if not slightly confused. She told the police that she had arrived for her appointment on time, and she remembered being escorted into his office. Her next clear memory was being woken up in the psych ward. She did not remember going in to see Dr. Flint, how long her appointment lasted, or where she went after that.

That was all the information that the police report held. No follow up interviews with her mom, or the nurse, and the investigation was dropped. Chloe pulled up the transcript from her mother's arraignment hearing. Again, the brevity of the court records caused alarm bells to go off in Chloe's head.

Her mom was represented by a court appointed lawyer, who tried to get her released on bail. Unfortunately, her request for bail was denied. Mrs. Sullivan was about to be taken back to her cell, when a Dr. Baxter stood up and volunteered to run a psychiatric evaluation on Mrs. Sullivan and to continue treating her.

Apparently, Dr. Baxter shared a psychiatric practice with Dr. Flint, and she felt that Mrs. Sullivan should continue seeking treatment for her mental problems, with the court's permission. The Judge concurred, but with the stipulation that Mrs. Sullivan needed to be placed in a lockdown facility, because she was considered a danger to herself and others. Dr. Baxter agreed, and Mrs. Sullivan was lead away to a waiting ambulance, where she was whisked off to Dr. Baxter's private mental asylum.

The only other court document that Chloe could find was her parents divorce decree, filed a few weeks after Claire was sent to the mental hospital.

Chloe was shocked by how quickly the public forgot about the murder, and the fact that her mom seemed to have gotten away with it. She decided to wait until the morning to ask her dad all the questions she still had swirling around in her head. She had questions about the divorce papers, where were they sent from, why didn't her dad ever visit her mom at the hospital, and when was Claire officially released from the hospital.

There were too many questions that needed to be answered, and she had to wait until morning. With a frustrated sigh, Chloe decided to do one more search before she called it a night. She typed in the name "Charles Flint" into _The Daily Planet _archives to bring up any story where his name appeared in the article.

The first couple of articles had to deal with his being named to various boards. The next set of articles had to deal with Dr. Flint's charity work. The set after that were about his murder. Chloe went back a couple of articles, to look a the charities that he had been involved in, when Chloe found a small article, easily over looked, but so important, that Chloe felt that knot in her stomach expand two sizes more, and the vague feeling of unease, become full blown fear.

Underneath the article about the latest Luthor Corp. charity auction, there was an article about the death of Julian Luthor, where the coroner ruled the baby's death as SIDS. It was the information on the next line that made the color drain from Chloe's face and caused her to shiver in fear. Lillian Luthor, the wife of Lionel Luthor, and the mother of the Alexander and Julian, had to be sedated for Julian's funeral. She had been hysterical and was placed in the care of her psychiatrist, a Dr. Charles Flint.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Truths

Chapter 3

The morning found Chloe, awake, dressed and ready to go by 6:00am. This would have been a shock to many people, with no one more shocked than Chloe herself. After all, it was a Sunday morning, and nobody in his or her right mind was awake before 9am on a Sunday. Then again, not many people discovered the day before that their mother had been accused of murder.

Gabe was not surprised that Chloe was up early, and he knew that she would have more questions for him. Chloe didn't want to bring up painful history again, but she had to have all the facts to continue her investigation. What took her by surprise, though, was her dad's beating her to the punch. Chloe found Gabe in the kitchen, sitting at the table waiting for her, with papers spread out on the table. He smiled tiredly at his daughter and asked her, "I'll bet you're wondering why I never visited your mom at the hospital. This is the reason why."

On the table, he had a copy of the divorce decree and the name and address of the lawyer who sent it. After Chloe looked over the documents, Gabe continued, "Your mom was barely gone a week, when I received her divorce papers in the mail. The return envelope was addressed to a lawyer in Metropolis. That entire week, I had tried calling the facility to speak to her, but every time I got through, Dr. Baxter would take the call and tell me that she didn't want me disturbing her patient. When I received the papers, I figured that your mom didn't want to have anything to do with me, and rather than fight it, I signed the papers."

Gabe paused in his story, and he looked at his daughter carefully. He didn't want to hurt her anymore; yet, he didn't want her harboring any daydreams about his former wife. "I never would have thought that she'd drop off the face of the planet, and never get in touch with you again. Sparrow, I wish, for your sake, that I had tried harder to find her when she first left."

Gabe looked like he wanted to continue, but Chloe stopped him. "Dad, you did the best you could. I couldn't have asked for a better dad, and I'm sorry for putting you through this, and making you worry, but I have to know what happened to Mom. Please understand." Gabe took one look at his daughter's determined face, and he knew she wouldn't stop till she was satisfied. He stood up, hugged her, told her to be careful, and left the room.

Once she was alone, Chloe's eyes filled with tears, and she allowed herself to wallow briefly in self-pity. Chloe was shocked that it still stung when she thought about how casually her mother walked out of their lives. She looked down and tried to blink back the tears that burned behind her eyes. She wiped furiously at them with her balled up fists, and took several ragged breaths, trying to calm herself. She would not get the answers she needed by becoming hysterical. She took one final deep breath and steeled herself for the call she had to make next. It was now 7 am and she didn't even pause before she started to dial the phone. She knew that he'd be awake.

"Lex? It's Chloe. I need to talk to you."

Chloe arrived at the mansion in fifteen minutes. Her mind whirled about how she was going to ask for Lex's assistance without telling him about her mom. It was not that she didn't trust him; it was more along the lines that she didn't want to bring up painful issues involving his parents and the death of his baby brother. She and Lex were close, but it was a closeness born of fighting a common enemy. Yet, she did find comfort in being with him, and sometimes, just near him. Chloe tried not to dwell to often on this too often, but, sometimes, all she needed was to hear his voice or smell his cologne, and she felt safe and protected.

Chloe and Lex had formed a bond when she agreed to help him fight Lionel. They had finally succeeded in gathering enough evidence to get Lionel indicted, but Chloe knew the war was far from over. Lionel still had resources that the Feds were just learning about, but Lex seemed unsurprised at how far Lionel's reach extended.

There was only one other person who knew that Chloe and Lex were partners in crime. Her dad knew from the beginning that she was helping Lex. She was overwhelmed with guilt that her moment of weakness might have placed her father in jeopardy. Thankfully, Lex had formulated a plan to ensure her and her dad's well being. Lex's firing of Gabe was all part of a carefully orchestrated plot designed to convince Lionel that Lex was completely under his thumb. It had worked beautifully, because Lionel was behind bars, awaiting his trial, Lex was running Luthor Corp., and Chloe and Gabe were safe.

Chloe smiled grimly to herself and marveled at her own lousy timing. Life should have finally been looking up for the Sullivans, and instead, she had the specter of her mother having killed someone looming in front of her. She only hoped that Lex wouldn't be averse to using his influence to help her. She knocked on the front door, and smiled in relief when Lex opened it himself, welcoming her with a warm smile. He took one look at her tense expression and bypassed the pleasantries, opting to take her directly to his study, where he had coffee waiting for her.

Once Chloe was seated with a steaming cup cradled in her hands, and she looked calmer and more like the Chloe he knew, did Lex finally decide to speak. "On any other day, I enjoy it when you visit, but somehow, this visit seems more professional that personal. What's going on?" Chloe was grateful for Lex's bluntness, it made things easier for her. "Lex, I need your help getting an interview with Dr. Dana Baxter."

Lex tried not to let his shock show on his face, but he tried to maintain a calm demeanor. Dr. Baxter's name brought up memories that he had tried to bury, along with the remains of his brother and mother. He remembered his mother's long crying jags, and then Julian would start crying as well, affected by his mother's unhappiness. Lionel would get disgusted, and hide in his study, and Lex would be left trying to sooth both his mom and baby brother.

Some of his pain must have shown on his face, because Chloe took a few steps forward, and placed her hand on his arm. "Lex, are you okay?"

Lex could hear the concern in Chloe's voice, and it helped to bring his mind's eye back to the present. That, and the feeling of her hand on his arm filled him with warmth that he had forgotten existed. He focused on Chloe and smiled at her, one of his rare heart-melting smiles that very few people actually got to see. Chloe willed herself not to swoon, and to focus on the words Lex was speaking. "Yes, Chloe I'm fine, my mind just drifted for a second. Now tell me why you want to interview Dr. Baxter."

Chloe answered quick and to the point. "I'm doing a history project that involves a patient formerly treated by Dr. Baxter. I'm going to see what the good doctor will tell me about her. However, I don't think she'll be to impressed with a high school student, but if Lex Luthor, the man who made several steep financial donations to the University wanted to speak to the doctor in charge of the research directly, I doubt he'd be turned down. "

Lex looked unconvinced and a little skeptical. "I appreciate your flattery, but aren't you concerned about Dr. Baxter's doctor/patient confidentiality? She might not answer any of your questions.'' Chloe dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. "It shouldn't be a problem. The people involved are either dead or MIA."

Lex's eyebrows rose at the "dead or MIA" comment but he decided not to press the issue. He knew that if Chloe needed his help, whether it was financial or emotional, she wouldn't hesitate to come to him, and he would help her anyway he could. He trusted that she would know when she got in over her head, and, until then, he'd wait for her call.

Lex nodded his head in acceptance and said, "Okay, Chloe, I'll set up the interview for tomorrow. We'll leave for Metropolis at 8 am. Sound good?" Chloe sighed audibly when she heard his words and smiled gratefully in agreement with his plan.

Lex walked over to the door, and held his hand out to her. "Now, how about some breakfast. I'll bet you're starved." Chloe took Lex's offered hand, and suddenly realized she was famished. "I'd love some breakfast." The pair grinned at each other and Chloe led the way to the dining room. She couldn't quite keep the hopeful expression of her face. Tomorrow, she'd start to unravel the mystery of her mother's disappearance, and, with any luck, be on her way to uncovering why she left in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Truths

Chapter 4

The Talon at 7:30 in the morning was a surprisingly scary place to be. It seemed that every person who worked in Smallville made the Talon his or her preferred coffee to go stop. Business people, plant workers, and teenagers were everywhere at once, all shouting out different orders. It was complete chaos. And Lana was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, the assistant manager was on the scene, and she soon wrangled all of the customers into a single, albeit impatient line.

Chloe gratefully grabbed her coffee, and checked her watch. She still had half an hour before she was supposed to meet Lex. She took out the articles about her mom, and reread them for what seemed like the hundredth time. She wanted to make sure that she didn't miss a single piece of information and she needed to be prepared with all of her facts before she interrogated Dr. Baxter. She was so immersed in her work that she failed to hear Clark walk up to her table, so when he spoke, she literally jumped out of her skin.

She jerked her arm, spilled her coffee, and dropped her articles right at Clark's feet. She looked up into her friend's face, and tried to keep her irritation from showing. Clark took one look at Chloe's expression and smiled bashfully at her, an apology already on his lips. Before he could even speak the words, Chloe held up her hand and said, "Save it Clark. I know you didn't mean to scare me." She then bent to gather up the scattered articles before Clark could see what they were about. Clark also stooped to help her, anxious to make amends. He stopped in confusion when he read one of the headlines. Why would Chloe be researching a crime that happened in Metropolis over 10 yrs ago?

He opened his mouth to ask her that question, when Lana walked out from the backroom, carrying a box. Chloe watched greatly amused as Clark seemed to freeze, unsure of what to do. She could see the indecision etched on his face. Should he rush to the aid of Lana, or should he question Chloe? Luckily for Chloe, Lana chose that moment to trip, and Clark thrust the articles into Chloe's hand, mumbled an apology to his friend, and then practically broke a leg to grab the box from Lana. Seeing her opportunity, Chloe grabbed her articles, put them back in her folder, finished her coffee, and was on her way out the door, before either teen realized she was gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped outside. Chloe appreciated Clark's concern but she didn't need to be talked out of her investigation and she was already nervous enough without being second-guessed. Chloe closed her eyes and willed her nerves to disappear. She didn't open them again until she heard Lex's car pull up to the curb. She looked at him and smiled in gratitude. If anyone had told her a year ago, that Lex Luthor would have become a friend, she would have laughed her head off. But then again, last year was when all of their troubles started. His marriage to Helen Bryce, and her agreeing to work for Lionel could have been the ruination of their lives, but they survived their mistakes, and had a close friendship to prove it.

Chloe watched as Lex rounded the front of the car, and opened the door on the passenger side for her. He saw the tension in her face, and tried to put her at ease. "Chloe, I'm stunned that you're waiting for me. I came fully prepared to drag you out of The Talon with coffee spilling from your mouth."

She laughed at the truth in that and replied, "I would have killed for another cup, but, well, Clark happened." It was actually scary that Lex didn't need clarification of that answer. He understood Chloe's reference, because he had often been on the receiving end of Clark's misplaced over-protectiveness. Chloe stepped into the car, and sat down, placing her bag in front of her.

Lex walked back to the driver's side, and got in. After they both put on their seat belts, he continued his question. "Did he start questioning you about your interview?" Chloe shook her head, and grinned cheekily. "He was about to, but Lana needed saving so I was off the hook." Lex smiled, and turned the ignition, shaking his head at Clark's total absorption when it came to Miss Lang. "What is he going to do when she leaves for Paris?''

Chloe didn't answer, she knew it was a rhetorical question, and she didn't have the time or energy to worry about what Clark would do when his obsession moved to another continent. She had her interview with Dr. Baxter to occupy her, and she soon fell silent, lost in her thoughts. Soon, very soon, they would be in Metropolis and she could begin to find the answers she was seeking.

Chloe stood up angrily, "What the hell do you mean, this interview is over? I haven't asked a single question!" Chloe knew that getting angry was not the way to get results, but she was beyond caring. "We drove 3 hours to get here, and our appointment was for 11:30am. You kept me waiting for an hour, and now your refusing to answer my questions? What exactly is going on here?"

Chloe had been getting the run around since Lex had dropped her off, at Metropolis University. Apparently, Dr. Baxter had been less than impressed that her meeting with young Mr. Luthor was actually to be an interview done by Miss Sullivan. Chloe knew the meeting was not going to go well, when Dr. Baxter had swept into her office, eating a sandwich, and explaining that she could only give Chloe 10 minutes.

Chloe tried to calm her rising fury, and instead, smiled politely at the older woman and asked her if there had been an emergency. Dr. Baxter had looked back at Chloe and her only reply was, "No." She didn't offer any type of excuse, and didn't even try to hide her contempt for the teenage reporter.

Chloe was used to people raising their hackles when her questions started hitting too close to home. However, she was not used to being disliked for simply being a reporter. She preferred to gain people's animosity the old fashioned way: by asking them questions until they started crying for mercy.

Chloe understood that Dr. Baxter was probably disappointed that she didn't have an opportunity to talk to Lex herself and possibly get more money out of him, but it didn't explain her ending the interview before it had even started. Chloe looked at Dr. Baxter again, and noted her defensive posture, and her white-knuckled grip on her chair. Add that together with the small fact that she avoided looking directly at Chloe and it equaled up to Dr. Baxter's being afraid.

Again, Chloe was at a loss, because she hadn't had an opportunity to instill any fear, and she wasn't immature enough to believe that her reputation at The Torch has preceded her. No, this fear was coming from another source. Her mind went over all the information that the articles offered, and she came up with only one possibility, and that was Lillian Luthor, or rather, the Luthor name. Chloe took a deep breath before she spoke, and prayed her hunch was correct.

"Dr. Baxter, I can't leave yet, I haven't asked you any questions about Dr. Flint's death, or who you suspect was behind it." Dr. Baxter looked surprised and answered her with, "You must not have researched thoroughly enough, Miss Sullivan, the murderer was caught and put away." Chloe narrowed her eyes, and tried to keep her anger in check. "My research ends with the ALLEGED murderer being placed in your facility, where she disappeared 12 yrs ago. Care to explain that?"

Dr. Baxter's face paled, and she pointed her finger at Chloe. "I know exactly who you are, and don't think your coming here will help your mother. I did my best to treat her, but she was too far gone." Dr. Baxter sat back down in her chair, and her complexion was decidedly green. She looked sick and badly frightened, as if she had said too much.

Chloe took advantage of her weakness to keep questioning her. "Do you know where my mother is? After all, you were in charge of keeping her safely under lock and key. How do you explain her absence?"

Dr. Baxter drew back as if slapped "Claire Sullivan was an unstable woman, who I deemed to be more of a danger to herself, than others. I reported that to the court, and she was released. Why she didn't return to her family is not my concern. I did my best as her psychiatrist." Dr. Baxter drew a shaky hand through her graying hair, and spoke in a resigned voce. "Now please leave, Miss Sullivan. I do not have the answers to why your mother left, or where she is now."

Chloe was now beyond furious. None of what Dr. Baxter had said was ever reported in the papers, and Chloe could guess why. Somehow, her mother got involved in a cover-up regarding Dr. Flint's death, and it was too much of a coincidence that the Luthors were involved. She wanted Dr. Baxter to know that she hadn't even begun to convince Chloe about her mother's guilt.

Chloe gathered her bag up, and paused at the door. "I would be careful Dr. Baxter. There are few people who live to tell about a successful partnership with Lionel Luthor."

Dr. Baxter's face filled with fear, and for a moment Chloe had sympathy for her, but it was quickly replaced with anger. She swept out of the room without a word, and went to meet Lex, leaving a stunned Dr. Baxter in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Truths

Chapter 5

There was nothing duller than a meeting with his lawyer, and Lex was grateful that it was almost finished. He was now solely in charge of Luthorcorp, and he had to attend to all business matters, even the mundane ones.

Because as much power as he now possessed, he still had to approve the toilet paper allotment that each plant received each month. My God, how could he stand the excitement? Lex stifled a yawn and hoped the other man didn't notice, when his cell phone rang. He thanked his lucky stars, glanced at his watch, and figured that it was Chloe. He hoped that she had gotten some answers to her questions, but somehow he doubted it.

He could remember his father's fury when he would ask Dr. Flint for an update on Lillian's condition. Dr. Flint would just give general and rather vague responses to Lionel's genuine concern about his wife's deteriorating mental condition. Lex had no doubt that his father had been worried about how Lillian's severe postpartum depression would affect her, and her ability to care for Julian.

However, Lex also knew that Lionel was looking out for his public image as well. If Lillian's mental illness did not improve, Lex had no doubt that his mother would have found herself in a private asylum, located somewhere remote and far away from Metropolis.

He grimaced slightly at the morbidity of his thoughts and checked the caller display. Yes, it was Chloe all right, and he answered the call on the second ring with his customary, "Luthor." He released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, and waited. He expected to hear Chloe's cheery voice but, instead, all he heard was silence.

Puzzled, he listened more closely. He knew that the call was from Chloe's cell phone, and he tried to quell the panic that rose in his chest that something awful had befallen his friend. Lex was two seconds from having his secretary call the FBI, when he heard breathing. "Chloe, is that you? Is everything okay?"

He heard the caller take a heaving breath, and clear their throat. "Lex?"

He sighed in relief when he recognized Chloe's voice, but she didn't sound like herself. Lex made a quick decision and spoke again. "Where are you?"

He could hear the effort that it took for Chloe to speak in a normal tone. "Still at the University. I went to get coffee, and I just..."

His jaw clenched when he heard how miserable she sounded. "Don't move. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

He clicked off the phone and clipped it to his pants pocket. First, he would find Chloe, and try to comfort her as best he could. Then, he would destroy Dr. Baxter, both professionally, and personally.

He nodded his head, and strode purposefully out of the Luthorcorp building. One of the secretaries called out to him, "But Mr. Luthor, what about your other meetings?"

Lex didn't break stride as he answered. "The meetings will have to be rescheduled. I have personal business to attend to." And with that final word, he was gone.

It had taken Lex exactly 8 minutes to find Chloe. She was at a table in the cafeteria, and appeared to be absorbed in the afternoon edition of The Daily Planet. Lex approached her table slowly, unsure of the best way to announce his presence. Should he call out her name, or just sit down next to her?

He paused, and tried to figure out which way would cause her the least amount of stress. Before he could run through his choices again, Chloe spoke. "I'm disappointed. I expected half of the Metropolis Police department to have swarmed in here to keep an eye on me. You're losing your overprotective touch."

Lex smiled in relief when he heard the snarky tone to her voice. Obviously, her spunk was returning if she was able to tease him. She turned to face him fully and smiled back at him. Maybe it wasn't one of her megawatt Chloe smiles, but it was better than her bursting into tears.

He quickly walked up to where she was sitting, and pulled her into his arms. He was glad that she hadn't flinched when he touched her, because he needed to make sure that she wasn't physically harmed in anyway. He pulled Chloe closer to him, and was rewarded when she relaxed against him, and buried her head into his chest. She apparently needed comfort as much as he needed to give it.

The pair stayed there like that, with their arms wrapped around each other for what seemed like hours, but was in reality minutes. Finally, Chloe spoke. "I'm glad that you're here."

Lex couldn't quite hear her, because his shirt muffled her voice, but he got the gist of what she said. "Do you want to tell me what happened?' Lex could feel Chloe tense, and he instinctively tightened his hold on her.

She knew that she would have to relate what happened sooner or later, so she reluctantly pulled away from Lex's arms and looked up at him. "This is a very long story. Are you sure you have the time?" Lex grinned at her. "For you? I've got all the time in the world."

Chloe led him back to her table, got both of them two extra large coffees and began to relate the story of finding the articles on her mom, her arrest for murder, going to the private facility and subsequent release from the same facility.

At that point, Lex interrupted her. "But Chloe, that doesn't sound plausible. A judge would never release a patient who was deemed dangerous, even if it was only to herself. You didn't find any court documents proving Dr. Baxter's claim that your mom was released?"

Chloe shook her head. "The only court documents I found pertained to my mom being institutionalized. There was nothing about her being only a threat to herself, and even if that were true, would a judge just release her so she could hurt herself? No, something is definitely not right about this whole set up."

Lex nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling that Dr. Baxter knows more than she is saying." Lex then paused, unsure of how much to reveal of his mother's mental problems. "Chloe, are you aware that my mother was also a patient of Dr. Flint?"

Chloe looked relieved that Lex mentioned it. "I've been trying to think up a subtle way of asking about you mom. I know this is a difficult subject for you, but it seems too coincidental that both of our mothers had Dr. Flint as a psychiatrist. I'm just not sure how it all fits together."

Lex looked thoughtful as he considered his words. He knew very little about his mother's treatment, but he could remember his father always seemed to hover around him and Julian whenever Lillian would come back from her appointments.

It was almost as if Lionel was afraid to leave his wife alone with their children. Lex shook his in disgust at where his mind was going. The last thing Chloe needed was more proof, though intangible, as it was, that her mom had planned to hurt her that night.

Yet, Lex couldn't quite shake the feeling that their two mothers' fates were somehow related.

He stood up and extended his had to Chloe. "It's time we were headed back to Smallville, don't you think?"

Chloe placed her hand in his, and allowed herself to be pulled up. Neither chose to comment on the fact that he didn't let go of her hand. "Always have to be the practical one, don't you!"

Lex tried to remain stern, but ruined the effect when his lips started to twitch. "Sullivan, somebody has to keep you in line."

Chloe tried to look indignant, but she burst out with a laugh. "Luthor, are you sure you're the man for the job?" And with that, Chloe pulled her hand out of his grasp, and ran for his car, leaving a startled Lex to contemplate her words.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Truths

Chapter 6

When Lex dropped Chloe off at her house, he felt how angered and frustrated she was, and how hard she tried to hide it. He wished he could do more to help, when he was struck by an idea. He had a file cabinet full of papers, old calendars, and discarded notes from when his mother was alive.

Perhaps one of those documents could shed some light on Dr. Flint and his medical practice. His father packed them up when Lillian died, and Lex had never had the heart to look at them. It was time to change that. He decided to keep his search to himself because he couldn't bear for Chloe to be disappointed again.

He shook his head at his own sentimentality and realized that Chloe was talking to him. She recognized his blank look, and rolled her eyes at him. She repeated that she knew that her dad would be waiting dinner for her, and did Lex want to stay? He declined, and told Chloe he knew that Gabe would want to question her alone.

Besides, he knew that Gabe grew concerned when he and Chloe spent too much time together. Gabe never voiced any disapproval of Lex and Chloe's friendship, but he didn't wholeheartedly embrace it either. Chloe tried never to give her dad any reason to distrust her relationship with Lex. They were friends, nothing more. She knew it and Lex knew it, but everyone around them seemed to need convincing every once in a while.

Chloe was very grateful that Lana was working at The Talon, so she and her dad could talk freely. She told him about Dr. Baxter's evasiveness, and her claim that Claire was released from her facility and back into society with the court's permission. Gabe's reaction was identical to Lex and Chloe's, with the addition of some very colorful expletives. Chloe then explained how Lillian Luthor had also been a patient of Dr. Flint's at the time of Julian's death.

At this news, Gabe became very still. Chloe noticed his rigid posture, and reassured her dad that they were in no danger of any repercussions. Lionel was in jail with his bank accounts were frozen. Lex was in charge of Luthor Corp., and they were still under his protection. Gabe knew that Lionel was not a threat from jail, but he still had contacts.

He knew that Lex was looking out for them, and it alleviated some worry, but now he had to concern himself with exactly WHY Lex was protecting them. He hadn't missed the closeness between his daughter and his boss. He just didn't want to contemplate how deep their bond went.

For her part, Chloe didn't want her father worried, but she wanted to keep him apprised of events. All he could do was make her promise to be careful, and do not do anything foolish.

After dinner, Chloe was looking forward to an early night; she was physically and emotionally drained. She was just heading to her room when the doorbell rang. She went to the door, and was surprised to see Clark Kent standing there with a load of books in his arms. Her curiosity peeked, she opened the door and let him in.

"Hey Clark, you do know that Lana's working at The Talon tonight, right?" Clark nodded and had the good grace to look ashamed. "I'm actually here to see you. I've got your homework assignments."

Chloe thanked him, and wondered to herself why Lana didn't just bring them home with her. Clark answered the unspoken question. "Lana was going to bring them, but I told her I would. I kind of wanted to talk to you."

Chloe waited for him to speak, but she was mentally prepared to tell him off. The last thing she needed right now was for Clark to ask her to help him research something. She sighed and looked at Clark and was shocked by what she saw.

Her friend looked gravely serious, and appeared to be in deep contemplation of what he was going to say next. "Chloe, I know you're working on some mysterious assignment, and you probably don't want to talk about it. I just want you to know that if you need any help, I'm here for you."

Chloe's eyes widened in disbelief, and then she laughed, amazed at her friend's unexpected generosity. Clark smiled at her shocked expression, secretly pleased that he had surprised her. He hugged her, and was out the door in a matter of moments.

Chloe stared at the door for a minute, and wondered if she had dreamed that her normally sanctimonious friend had actually matured. She shook her head in amusement, and started walking towards the stairs when the phone rang. She stopped and waited. "Chloe! Phone!" Chloe barely resisted the urge to stomp her feet in frustration. 'Christ, what does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?'

Chloe took a deep breath, and mustered the nicest tone she could. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe, I'm glad I caught you. You weren't sleeping yet were you?" At the sound of Lex's voice, all of her fatigue vanished.

"No way! You know that I'm a total night owl. What's up?"

She could hear Lex shuffling papers around, and she figured he was looking for something. He started to talk with little preamble. "Chloe, I have some news for you. I found some of my mother's old papers, and some of them are about Dr. Flint, and her sessions with him. You have to read them"

Chloe could here the excitement in Lex's voice, and she didn't even pause. "When?"

Lex chuckled at Chloe's tone. She would have been at the mansion in 10 minutes flat if he'd asked her. "Can you meet me tomorrow night at 8 o'clock? I have meetings in Metropolis all day tomorrow, and then I need to finish up at the Plant. I hope that's okay."

Chloe would have met Lex at 4 am if he would have asked. "8 o'clock it is." They said their good nights, each knowing that the other wouldn't have any peace until they met again.

The next day at school seemed to drag for Chloe, more so than usual. She stared so hard at her watch she practically bored a whole though her wrist. She managed to get through her classes, and escape to The Torch, but that didn't even offer the relief that it usually did.

Her mind wandered towards Lex and what information he had uncovered. She looked at the clock and nearly cried in relief. It was 6 o'clock and she could head home for dinner, and then it would be that much closer to 8 o'clock.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture, it was 7:45pm. Her dad wished her good luck, and told her to be careful. Chloe grabbed her keys, and her bag, and headed for her car. She arrived at the plant with minutes to spare. She noticed that the lot was partially filled because the plant's second shift was run with a skeleton crew.

Chloe got out of her car, to stretch her legs, and walk off some of her nervous energy. She began to make a circuit of the lot, counting off the cars as she walked. She noted 3 cars, 1 SUV's and 5 pick-up trucks. As Chloe walked, another SUV pulled up. 'Okay, make that 2 SUV's.' she thought wryly.

Chloe was on her third go around, when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Too late, she had failed to notice that one SUV she had passed had their back door partially open. Hands grabbed her roughly, and tried to lift her off the ground. Chloe twisted out of their grasp, throwing her and her two assailants onto the pavement.

Lex walked out of the plant, already checking for where Chloe was parked. He saw it immediately, but did not see her. He headed for her car, and when he passed the first truck, the sight before him caused his skin to grow cold.

Two men stood over a third, smaller figure that Lex dimly recognized as Chloe. She was being lifted up, and about to be placed into an open van. Lex didn't remember if he called out to the men to stop, or when he began to run towards them.

The men heard him, dropped Chloe back onto the ground, leaped into their SUV, and sped away before Lex had even gotten to Chloe's prone body. He reached her, and was sickened to see Chloe's hair, drenched in her own blood.

He grabbed his cell phone, and dialed 911. He soothed Chloe's hair off her face, careful of her head wound. He grasped her hand, and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. He began to whisper to her, telling her to hold on, that help was coming.

Internally, he raged at himself, he knew what had happened to his mother, and what had almost happened to Chloe's mom. And now Chloe was lying unconscious in a parking lot after trying to investigate Dr. Baxter. People had a nasty habit of getting hurt or worse when they tried to find out about Dr. Baxter.

Lex cursed himself for not placing better security measures around the plant. He was going to find the men responsible for hurting Chloe, and then he would turn his attention towards Dr. Baxter. She and Flint got away with destroying too many people's lives. Now, Chloe was injured. It was going to stop there. He would make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden Truths

Chapter 7

Gabe Sullivan pushed through the doors of The Smallville Medical Center, and headed straight for the Emergency Room. The nurse recognized him immediately, and waved him to Chloe's cubicle. He closed his eyes briefly, and tried to squelch the fear that had become almost second nature to him since he and Chloe had moved to Smallville.

No matter how many calls he received, his heart still nearly stopped. He should have been immune to the fear that possessed him whenever he was told that Chloe had landed in the Emergency Room again. He loved his daughter, but one day, she was going to be the death of him.

He grasped the privacy curtain and called out softly, "Sparrow, it's Dad. I'm coming in." He didn't hear Chloe respond so he tentatively pulled the curtain aside. He blew out a sigh of relief when he saw his baby girl sitting on the hospital bed with a bandage on her forehead.

She looked pale and her shirt was stained with her blood, but she appeared to be okay. When Chloe spied her dad, she smiled and said, "Hi Dad. Fancy meeting you here."

He rolled his eyes at her behavior, and asked instead, "How are you, and what the hell happened?"

Chloe's expression dimmed slightly, "I'm okay, and I was almost kidnapped."

Gabe's felt his knees start to buckle. "What do you mean, 'almost' kidnapped?"

Chloe grabbed her dad's hand. "Dad, sit down and let me tell you what happened. I was waiting for Lex at the plant when two guys tried to grab me and throw me into their van. Lex stopped them, and I got dropped on my head. Hence, 'almost' kidnapped."

Gabe winced at his daughter. "You were dropped on your head? Do you have a concussion?"

Chloe quickly shook her head, and immediately wished she hadn't. "No concussion, just a fierce headache. The doctor's getting ready to release me."

Gabe nodded, and glanced around the waiting room. "Where's Lex? I mean, shouldn't he be here, barking orders at the staff?"

Chloe looked slightly crestfallen as she answered. "He had some phone calls to make. He said he would see me back home."

Gabe saw Chloe's pained expression, and he rushed to reassure her. "Then you'll see him at home. After all, Lex has always kept his promises to you, hasn't he?"

Chloe smiled softly, but she didn't reply. Lex did keep his promises, especially to her. He would be astonished to hear that Chloe was losing faith in him.

Gabe smiled gently at her and asked instead, "So what exactly is Lex planning on doing to these would-be kidnappers?"

When Gabe pulled into the driveway, neither Sullivan was surprised to see Lex's car already parked there. Gabe got out of the car, and walked around to Chloe's side to help her out. Chloe smiled gratefully at her father when he put his arm around her to help her up the steps. Neither noticed that Lex had opened the door when he saw them pull into the driveway.

Lex surprised himself and them when he yelled, "I expected you back 20 minutes ago. Did you get lost coming home?"

Both Gabe and Chloe stepped back in shock at the irate expression on the billionaire's face. Lex frowned when he realized just how out of control his outburst was. He sighed, and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Gabe, Chloe, I'm sorry for shouting. I was just anxious for Chloe to come home. I have some news for her. But that doesn't excuse my behavior."

He looked apologetically at the father and daughter and ended his speech with a quiet, "I'm sorry."

One look at Lex's contrite expression was enough for Chloe. She walked up to him, and grabbed him by the shirtfront. "Now, how am I supposed to thank you for saving my life, when you're hollering at me?" Lex looked startled then started laughing, grateful that she had forgiven him so quickly.

They both looked at Gabe who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Lex, you saved my daughter's life. There are no words to express my gratitude." And with that, Gabe crossed the room and engulfed the couple in a hug.

After a minute, Chloe finally broke the silence. "Dad? Kind of need to breathe now." Gabe released them both, and wiped his eyes. "You two go into the living room. I'll be out with some coffee."

Lex turned to Chloe, and silently held up a manila folder. Lillian's journals. In all the excitement, Chloe had almost forgotten about them, and she was glad to see that Lex hadn't. These files could contain some evidence proving Flint's misdeeds that could also lead to Baxter being implicated.

Lex led Chloe into the living room and handed her the folder. Chloe appreciated Lex's sacrifice of not only his privacy, but his mother's. Yet, Lex had no qualms about giving Chloe his mother's personal journals. The fact that he trusted her so implicitly was a welcome change to being mistrusted at first glance because she was a reporter.

Chloe picked up the journal and she began to flip through it.

_'Tuesday evening, July 6th - Dr. Flint told me to write all my thoughts down in this book, that it might help me understand my feelings regarding….it. I know that Lionel wants me to be more attentive, but I can't. It's ruining everything. I know Alexander was excited, but now he looks worried. Another person I've disappointed.'_

'Friday, afternoon, July 16th - The vitamins are rather foul-tasting but Dr. Flint has assured me that they will help me have more vitality and patience with it. I know Lionel would like to have a 'more functioning family unit' but I am having trouble sleeping. My dreams are dark.

'Monday, morning, July 26th - The noise in the penthouse is overwhelming. Everyone seems to be pounding their feet while they walk. Why is everyone shouting? It is loudest of all.'

'Sunday, night, August 8th- Alexander is truly a godsend. He hates it when I say this but he is his mommy's angel. I worry for him. He is more sensitive than his father realizes. He watches over us, but he takes too much to heart. He is its only protector.'

'Thursday morning, August 19th- - Dr. Flint has increased the number of vitamins I take to help improve my strength. But all the pills seem to do is make me sleepy. Yesterday, I slept from 8pm to 6am. I must have needed it, but it kept crying, and Lionel is going to talk to the Dr. about reducing my dose.'

Saturday, September 25th. - It cried again, but it always cries. Alexander picked it up and I tripped him. Lionel shouted but I turned him off. Redness colors everywhere. I can't seem to find my dolly. The light hurts my eyes; I didn't know the moon was so bright.'

Chloe looked at the rest of the journals in confusion. "Lex, these entries don't make any sense. I don't think I understand."

Lex's expression had been grim throughout Chloe's silent reading and now he spoke up. "Chloe, these don't make any sense because my mother was drugged. The pills she was taking weren't vitamins; they were an experimental new drug that Flint was trying to get FDA approval for."

Chloe was stunned. "Doesn't a patient have to give his or her permission to be given an untested drug? Your mother seems to have believed she was taking vitamins! And how do you know for sure she was drugged?"

Lex looked sickened at what he was about to reveal. "I've had Flint and Baxter investigated so many times over the years, that I know every research grant they have ever received. At the time of my mother's death, my father gave Flint permission to use my mother has a guinea pig for his new drug. He eventually got FDA approval, but just barely. Mysteriously, Luthorcorp helped finance several of the empanelled doctors' research efforts. And Flint was on the receiving end of several of those benefits."

Chloe swallowed hard, and tried not to look too horrified. "Are you saying that your father paid Flint off to drug your mother?"

Lex sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It certainly looks that way doesn't, it? I always knew my father was ruthless, but I thought he genuinely loved Mom and Julian. Looks like I was wrong."

Lex turned away when he said this, and tried to cover his hurt and anger. Chloe saw the pain in his eyes, and without a word, she embraced him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she silently patted Lex's back, seeking to give him the comfort he needed.

Lex placed a kiss on her hair, pulled her closer to him, and he rested his chin on top of her head. The pair stayed that way, each taking comfort from the other's presence.


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden Truths

Chapter 8

Chloe left Lex in the living room with the excuse that her dad might need her help in the kitchen. In truth, she wanted to give Lex an opportunity to collect himself. She knew that he would feel awkward about his emotions getting the better of him. Gabe glanced up as she walked into the room. "I'm glad you're here. The coffee's almost ready, and Mrs. Kent dropped off your favorite pie today. Do you want a piece?"

Chloe smiled at her dad's question. Since when did she turn down a slice of homemade pecan pie? Especially if it was homemade by Martha Kent, whose personal mission statement was, "Cake out of a box? Are you nuts?!". But she decided to humor him, and answered anyway. "Do I want a piece of pie? Is a bear Catholic? Does the Pope..."

Gabe interrupted Chloe before she could complete her joke. "Chloe Kathleen Sullivan, there will be none of that. All of those hours of religious education, and for what? Jokes about the Pope! You're lucky your grandmother's not here!"

Chloe opened her mouth to defend herself, when a smooth voice intervened. "I hate to interrupt a touching family moment, but what does a man have to do to get coffee around this joint?"

Both Sullivan's turned to see Lex, leaning against the kitchen wall with an amused expression on his face. Chloe knew that if she stepped closer to him, she would see the pain that he was trying to hide, so instead, she grinned cheekily. "Lex, you're just in time for Mrs. Kent's famous pecan pie. Grab a seat."

Lex crossed the room and sat at the kitchen table, grateful for Chloe's not asking if he was okay. He appreciated her concern, but he needed to stay focused on the problem at hand, namely linking Flint and Baxter to the tragedies of their mothers' lives. That was the one thing that could truly bring him any peace.

After the coffee was poured, and the pie sliced, the trio lapsed into silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. Finally, Chloe broke the silence. "Dad, I know I've already asked you this, but could you tell me again about the pills Mom was taking?"

Gabe looked thoughtful for a minute. "Dr. Flint prescribed anti-depressives for your mom that he helped design at his research lab at Met U. She had to sign a release form, promising not to sue if any medical problems arose from taking the drug. And just for the record, she made that decision of her own free will. And, like I told you before, the pills had been stabilizing her moods. But then…."

Gabe trailed off, and looked mystified. Chloe turned to Lex, not sure how to ask her next question, but Lex seemed to be able to read her mind. "I may have been 11 at the time, but I remember times when my mom was herself, the way she'd been before Julian was born. But the majority of the time, she was crying, and muttering to herself. Julian's birth was not the joyous event that my father had planned."

Lex tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he was none too successful. Julian's death, and his mother's declining health were all the product of his father's selfish desires. Lex clenched his jaw, and reminded himself for about the thousandth time, that his father was in jail, and paying for his crimes. But sometimes, that didn't seem enough.

Chloe placed her hand over Lex's to comfort him. She could imagine how painful this must be for him, but she could sense that he was holding something back. She didn't want to push him, but he clearly had something on his mind.

Lex turned his palm over and grasped Chloe's hand. He knew that it was time to reveal the secret that had been weighing on him since Julian's death. He had no doubt that he could trust both Sullivan's', but the need to protect his mother was still foremost in his thoughts. He thought for a moment, and came to a swift conclusion.

He squeezed Chloe's hand gently and looked directly at her. "Chloe, Gabe, what I am about to tell you can't leave this room. Please promise me that you will keep what I'm about to tell you to yourselves."

Both father and daughter nodded their heads. Lex took a deep breath and spoke. "Chloe, I know that you were only 5 at the time, but do you remember when my brother died?"

Chloe looked worried, and shook her head. "I only remember my mother crying over the news story. She kept saying that it was a tragedy for the poor mother. Dad?"

Gabe nodded in agreement. "Yes, Claire was deeply affected by reading about Julian's death. And yes, it was in all the major papers. There isn't a person in Metropolis who didn't know of Julian Luthor's death."

Lex smiled without humor. "Unfortunately, the story becomes even more tragic because Julian did not die from SIDS. My mother smothered him with a pillow."

There was a horrified silence as Chloe and Gabe looked at Lex warily. Gabe was the first one to speak. "Lex, how can you be sure? The coroner at the inquest would have noticed any sign of foul play."

Lex replied bleakly, "Ordinarily that would be true, but there wasn't an inquest. The Luthor family physician examined Julian's body, and signed the death certificate. After that, he was cremated." He paused for a second, steeling himself for what he had to say next. "Besides, I watched my mother lift the pillow off of my brother's face when she was sure he had stopped crying."

Gabe's face paled in shock at what he just heard. He would never have imagined that Lex's childhood had been this terrifying. Gabe opened his mouth to offer Lex some words of sympathy, but he found he was speechless. What could he say to a man who had seen the ugliness that Lex had? Instead, he just stared at his boss, amazed that Lex had turned out as well as he had.

Chloe was as equally stunned as her dad, and equally overwhelmed as to what to say to him. Lex had witnessed his mom killing his brother and he kept it to himself. She knew without asking that he had no one to share the burden with. She suddenly understood why he had been such a wild teenager. He probably took whatever solace he could, and in any form he could. Anything to dull the pain of the terrible secret he kept.

Lex must have felt that Chloe and Gabe's silence meant a form of condemnation against his mother. He blurted out, "You have to understand that it was those damn pills that Flint gave her. They made her even worse. Before, she would be momentarily sad, but then she would be laughing and smiling again."

Once he began talking, he couldn't seem to stop. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, to no avail. "My mom would always read to me, and she was never too tired to listen to my plans. Then Julian was born, and she seemed to cry all the time. But she was getting stronger. It was my father's idea for her to see Flint. And, then things got worse."

Lex realized that he had started to raise his voice in his agitation, and he lowered it, trying to gain control over his emotions. "I blame Julian's death on my father and on Flint. My father allowed my mother to be little more than a guinea pig, and Flint drugged her till she was hallucinating. They are responsible for Julian's death. My mother was as much a victim as Julian."

"I don't think anyone would doubt that, Lex," Gabe said calmly. "Flint may have been guilty of negligence in your mother's case, but that doesn't explain Claire's reaction to the drug. I just don't see the connection."

Chloe looked pensive for a moment, and then replied. "We may not be able to see how they're linked, but I know it's there. You didn't see the fear in Baxter's face when I mentioned Lionel Luthor's name. There is more to this then we're seeing."

Lex leaned forward on the table, looking intently at Chloe. "The question remains how far are you willing to go to find the answers out?"

Chloe didn't hesitate in her response, her eyes never leaving Lex's face. "As far as I have to."

Lex smiled in response, and offered a silent prayer to whomever would listen, thanking them for Chloe. He couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime, or a closer friend.

Gabe's expression tightened, and looked back and forth between his boss and daughter. "Exactly what are you proposing, Lex?"

Lex paused, unsure of how to begin. "We've already gone through the official route. Chloe made an appointment at Baxter's office, but Baxter was not forthcoming with any information. I think it might be time for something more extreme, something more along the lines of unofficial channels."

Before either could question what exactly 'unofficial channels' meant, the front door opened, and a familiar voice called out, "I'm home! Chloe, where are you?"

Chloe blew out an irritated breath, and waited for the inevitable. Lana raced into the kitchen, followed closely by Clark. Both teens rushed over to Chloe and embraced her. Lana started crying, "I'm so glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something terrible happened to you! You're the only family I have left!"

Gabe kept his expression neutral, but Lana's dramatics were beginning to wear thin. He would have gladly have pointed out that Lana still had an aunt and a biological father who could be considered family, but thought better of it. The truth would just confuse her more that she already was.

Clark didn't say a word. He hugged Chloe, and sat down near Lex. But Lex could see that his friend was worried, and he prepared himself for the interrogation when Lana left the room.

Chloe smiled at both of her friends. "See guys, I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere." She wanted to continue strategizing with Lex, but she couldn't be blatantly rude. And in her heart, she knew Lana meant well. She just didn't always know how to express herself.

Lana looked relieved at the news. She didn't think she could handle being abandoned by another person she loved. She opened her mouth to tell Chloe her fear, when Gabe interrupted. "Lana, Chloe's had a rough day. How about we let her get some rest, okay?"

Lana agreed, and stood up to leave, expecting Clark to stand as well. She furrowed her brow in confusion when Clark not only remained sitting, but his eyes were pinned on Chloe. She paused, unsure of what was happening.

Clark finally looked up and saw Lana standing. He leapt to his feet, and spoke rapidly. "Lana, I have to talk to Lex and Chloe for a minute. I'll see you in school, okay?"

Lana couldn't hide her surprised expression. "But, Clark I…"

But Clark had already resumed his seat next to Chloe, and he didn't seem to hear her question. She silently left the room, a hurt and confused look on her face.

Gabe watched her leave the room, and knew that Clark was in for the guilt trip of his life. He shook his head, and went over to give Chloe a kiss. "Don't stay up to late, Sparrow. You still need your rest." He then turned to Lex and shook his hand. "Lex, I'll see you at the plant. I know you're my boss, but I don't want you keeping my daughter awake until all hours, you hear?" Finally, he nodded to Clark. "The same goes for you. Or I'll tell your mother."

All three smiled at Gabe's little joke and told him good night. Before Clark could start, Lex turned to him and said, "Chloe has been through a very traumatic experience. Do you think we could put off the third degree until tomorrow?

Clark looked at both of his friends a minute before he spoke. "Guys, whatever you're planning, I want in."


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Truths

Chapter 9

Chloe stared in shock at Clark, and wondered if she had heard him right. Did Clark just offer to help them commit a crime? It was true that Lex hadn't actually spelled it out, but Chloe could see where he was going with his reference to "unofficial channels." It was a euphemism, and even Clark would have to know what that meant. And Smallville's Farm boy was willing to ride shotgun. Yet, Chloe still wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into.

"'IN?' Clark, what the hell are you talking about?"

Clark ignored Chloe's outburst, and kept his eyes focused on Lex. "I want to help you get the people responsible for hurting Chloe. I know that's what you were discussing before Lana and I arrived. I think you could use my help."

Chloe rolled her eyes, irritated that she was being excluded from the conversation. "Two things: first, I am in the room, so don't talk about me as though I'm not here. And second, what makes you think we need any help?"

Clark's eyes moved to Chloe's. "So, you are going after whoever hurt you."

Chloe opened her mouth to deny it, when Lex interrupted. "Why do you want to help us?" He could see that Chloe was dangerously close to telling their mutual friend where he could stick his suggestion, but Lex didn't see the problem with accepting his offer.

Clark had saved them both from certain death on more than one occasion. He was a trustworthy friend, who could be counted on in a crisis. True, he had a moral code that was usually inflexible, but only when Clark deemed it to be. This must be one of those more flexible times. Lex paused, and waited for Clark's answer.

Clark took a deep breath before he answered. "I offered to help because I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." Clark then turned to look at Chloe. "I told you I'd help you if you needed it, and I think you need it."

Chloe bristled at Clark's implication, when he surprised her yet again. "Chloe, I'm not implying that you and Lex can't handle whatever you're planning, but I think I should come along as back up."

Lex nodded his head at Clark's offer, and looked at Chloe for her reaction. "Chloe, I think this is a good idea. Clark's always helped us in the past, and we can always use more muscle."

Chloe still looked worried, unsure of how much Clark needed to be told. She was also confused, considering that she didn't even know what Lex was planning. But, Clark surprised her for the third time that night. "Guys, the only thing I want is to keep either of you from any serious injury. Just tell me what you're planning; that's all I need to know."

Lex and Chloe exchanged glances, glad that their friend did not need chapter and verse on what had transpired. They gave Clark a brief review of Drs Flint and Baxter and their search for evidence against them. Clark nodded his head in understanding, and asked where they were going to look for this evidence.

Lex explained that they needed to find Flint and Baxter's patient files from twelve years ago. He was convinced that if they could find out what had transpired between Claire and Baxter while she was under her care, that it would help shed light on Flint's murder. Lex didn't say it, but Chloe knew he wanted to finally put his mom and Julian's ghost to rest. Claire and Lillian both suffered under Flint's care, and Baxter held the answers to why. They just needed to get her to tell them what she knew.

Chloe pointed out that the records would probably be at the facility Baxter had taken her mom to. All they would need is to locate the facility and find the records. Before Chloe had finished speaking, Lex had taken out his phone and dialed his assistant, giving her the information he needed researched. He ended the call, and told Clark and Chloe that they would have the location by the morning.

Lex and Clark said goodnight to Chloe, with promises from Lex to let her know what was the next step in their plan. She somehow knew that it wouldn't involve them going to the front door and politely asking for the records. She just hoped Lex wouldn't call in his own personal Delta Force.

True to his word, Lex called Chloe at 6:30am. He kept his comments brief and to the point. The facility was located in a rather seedy section of Metropolis. The three of them would meet at Chloe's house at sunset and go to the facility. Lex would get them inside the building, and they could poke around, and hopefully uncover enough dirt to bury Baxter.

Lex would tell Clark of the plan, and it would be up to Chloe how much of the nights' activities to tell her dad. She decided to tell him everything; she didn't want any secrets separating them anymore.

Gabe, to his credit, didn't ask how they were getting inside the facility. He just hoped that Claire's records would still be there. Chloe couldn't explain it, but she felt a sense of excitement building in her stomach that told her they were on the right track. She often had that feeling right before a break in a story would happen. It was strictly intuitive, but it had never let her down before. Chloe just felt that soon they would have the answers to her mom's disappearance.

Chloe, Lex, and Clark stared at the building in front of them. Chloe turned to Lex and asked him incredulously, "THIS is Baxter's facility?! It's a dump!"

Clark nodded his head in agreement. "I was kind of expecting something a little more grand than a warehouse. How did Dr. Baxter care for patients in a place like this?"

The warehouse was not in the best of shape. Trash was everywhere, and there did not appear to be any working lights. It looked as if a person hadn't stepped inside of it for at least ten years.

When Lex had been told the location of the facility, he had been surprised. The location was one of Metropolis' worst slums. But, he decided to reserve judgment till he saw the place. Once he saw that it was nothing more than a warehouse, he let his mind wander. Lex could hazard a guess as to what this building actually was, but he didn't want to upset Chloe without proof. But one look at Chloe's face showed him that she was already on her way to guessing what he suspected.

"Baxter never had a facility," Chloe said slowly. "This was always a warehouse, storing God knows what." Chloe closed her eyes, stunned by how easily Baxter had duped the courts. Who knows what happened to her mother after being released into Baxter's care? And more importantly, who knew if her mother was actually even still alive?

No, she wouldn't allow thoughts like that to enter her brain. They would find out what happened to her mother, and bring Baxter to justice. She was positive, and now all they had to do was prove it. Chloe turned to her friends, and asked, "Ready to do some crimes?"

Neither man smiled, but Chloe could see the beginnings of a smirk forming on Lex's lips. He pulled out a key card from his jacket, and walked towards the door. He ran it through the scanner, and heard the lock click. Lex reached out and clasped Chloe's hand in his, and smiled to reassure her. Clark pulled the door open, and waited for Lex and Chloe to stand beside him. The three friends took a deep breath, and walked into the warehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidden Truths

WARNING: This chapter deals with the abuse, and death of children. I am not going into gory detail, but it is a disturbing part of the story. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. I know it was very difficult and upsetting to write.

Chapter 10

Chloe looked up at the clock, and could hardly believe how much time had passed. They had been searching the warehouse for the past three hours. Clark had been the one to find the file room, leaving Chloe stunned that he had been able to see the door at all. The door had been fashioned to look like a part of the wall. Yet, Clark had noticed it.

Chloe shook her head, and decided to chalk it up to "the mystery that is Clark Kent." There was a time and place to grill Clark, but this was not it. Instead, she turned her attention to the file room itself. It was the only place that actually held any type of furniture; the rest of the area was empty space. The file cabinets had been arranged in rows, and in what seemed to be a random order. Their only option was to go through each cabinet, one by one. They each took a row, and began the search.

After an hour, Clark again saved the day when he found the file on Chloe's mom. Chloe eagerly paged through it, confident that all of her questions would be answered. After reading through it, she was left just as baffled. Dr. Flint's diagnosis had been depression that could be controlled through anti-depressants. His notes did not contain a mention of any psychotic behavior. Indeed, Flint had appeared to believe that all Mrs. Sullivan needed was to balance the chemicals in her brain, and her mental illness would be under control.

Contrast that to Dr. Baxter's diagnosis, which had Claire Sullivan being one step removed from a deranged psychopath. Baxter's notes recommended that Mrs. Sullivan was a danger to herself, and she needed to be properly medicated. But, with that medication, she would not harm anyone else. There was not a mention as to why she killed Flint, what prompted the violence in her actions, and why Baxter was now convinced that Claire wasn't a threat to anyone's safety.

There was not a judge in any court who would have signed off on releasing any person with this as a recommendation. Chloe looked closer at the judge's signature, but the handwriting was so blurred, she could hardly read it. Baxter wanted her mother released, but the question was why.

She looked up to see if she could get Lex's attention, but he was absorbed in the file in front of him. She walked over to show him her mother's file, but was stopped short by the horrified look on Lex's face. Chloe could feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest. She stepped closer to Lex, and tried to read what had him so sickened.

He saw her coming, and quickly flipped the folder closed. A look of disbelief crossed his features, and mingled with disgust. He began to mutter to himself, and Chloe had to lean in to catch what he said. "My God, how many were there?"

Chloe's stomach clenched in fear, and she reached out her hand to grasp his. "Lex, please tell me what is in that file!"

Lex snapped out of whatever trance he had been in when he felt her touch his hand. He hesitated about showing Chloe what he had found, knowing that it would upset her. He paused, and then showed her what had him so preoccupied.

He didn't offer her an explanation, just handed her a sheaf of papers. The papers appeared to be court documents, similar to her mother's, of various diagnoses from ten separate patients' files. Chloe looked back at him, sat down on the concrete floor and began to read.

_  
'The patient, Anna Cummiskey, suffers from severe postpartum depression. After extensive drug therapy, the patient became violent and drowned her three-month-old child. Mrs. Cummiskey is a danger to herself and others, and it is with great regret that I must recommend that she should be confined to a mental hospital for the remainder of her life.'_

'The patient, Jane-Martine Butler, had severe depression, brought on by the birth of her son. She was treated with a regime of drug therapy. Unfortunately, Mrs. Butler shook her two-month-old son with such force, that it resulted in the baby suffering a massive head trauma, which left him brain dead. At my last visit, Mrs. Butler was catatonic, responding to little stimuli. She is currently in Metropolis University Hospital's Psychiatric Ward.'

'The patient, Margaret Banister, became increasingly violent during her pregnancy, but her rage disappeared after the birth of her twins, one boy and one girl. The patient seemed to be adjusting well, but she still had crying jags. She was given drug therapy to help stabilize her mood swings. However, Mrs. Banister broke the arm of her three-year-old daughter after the little girl ate a cookie before supper. The police were called when Mrs. Banister jumped off of the roof of her apartment building, after slitting the throats of her twin babies.'

Chloe closed her eyes, when the words on the page began to swim in front of her. There were many more accounts of women who were diagnosed with some form of postpartum induced depression. In every case, Dr. Flint prescribed his own brand of anti-depressives, and in every case, the patient killed their child. No wonder Dr. Flint's supposed miracle drug couldn't get FDA approval. The women taking the drugs were becoming increasingly violent. Yet, Flint continued to prescribe them.

Lex stood silently by as Chloe read each case study, and he watched her face become pale as each new horror was revealed. Finally, Chloe stopped reading and looked up, her eyes round with fear.

Before she could even begin to formulate a question, Lex answered her. "Apparently, Flint's anti-depressives increased his patients' violent tendencies. According to these files, he was aware of the side effects and tried to find the right dosage through trial and error."

Chloe's mind could hardly absorb what she was hearing, and Lex's seeming detachment unnerved her. His facial expression was calm, but Chloe could see that his jaw was clenched, and the white-knuckled grip on the folders were two signs that Lex was nowhere near as calm as he would have her believe. It was a small comfort that he was as enraged as she was.

Flint's trial and error led to the abuse and deaths of countless children. Their mothers hardly faired any better, with them either committing suicide or ending up in jail. To think that her and Lex's mom were at this evil doctor's mercy made her skin crawl. She glanced at Lex, and wondered how much of this information Lionel Luthor had before he signed his wife up as a guinea pig. Again, Lex answered her unasked question. "Chloe, I'm going to have to talk to my father. He's the only one left who can tell us about Flint."

He glanced around the warehouse uneasily, suddenly wanting nothing more than for the three of them to vacate the premises and breathe fresh air. "I'm calling the FBI as soon as we're outside. The files stay where we found them. I want all evidence to remain in this room."

Lex took one more look around the room, and nodded his head. It had taken him more than ten years, but he was finally finding justice for his mother and brother. He turned to Chloe and said, "I'm going to bring the car around front. Go grab Clark. We're leaving."

Chloe immediately put down the file in her hand, and she started to walk towards the row Clark was in. She was startled by the sound of Clark's voice reverberating against the walls. "Guys?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden Truths

Chapter 11

"Guys?! You have to see this!"

Clark turned expectantly when he heard Lex and Chloe come up behind him, eager to see what he had discovered. They looked at him for an explanation but Clark simply pointed at the wall.

Chloe turned but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She moved to take a step closer to the wall, but she was stopped by Lex's hand on her arm. She turned a questioning gaze on him, but he started to turn her towards the door. Before she could begin to protest, Clark had grabbed her other arm and she was being hustled out of the warehouse.

When they reached the outside, she shook their hands off of her, and glared in anger at them. "Want to tell me what the manhandling was for?"

Neither man answered her. Instead, Lex pulled out his cell phone, and announced, "I'm calling the FBI." Clark nodded in agreement, and started a fast walk towards the entrance to the building. "I think I can diffuse it."

Lex started to protest, but Clark interrupted. "There's a chance all of those records could be lost. Do you really want to take that risk?"

Chloe listened to their conversation and asked incredulously. "There's a freakin' bomb in there? Shit, Clark, there's an even bigger chance that you could be blown up with the records!"

Clark smiled grimly at his friends. "Guys, I can do this. Trust me!"

Lex and Chloe turned to look at each other, and in that split second, Clark was back inside the building. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually two minutes, Clark came back to the doorway and shouted, "Everything is okay. It's not going to go off."

Chloe and Lex exchanged another look and started to run towards the warehouse again. Neither spoke their suspicions aloud, but they weren't surprised that Clark could diffuse a bomb. Before they could begin to question him, they heard sirens in the distance. Clark didn't even try to hide his relieved expression. The Calvary had arrived and not a moment to soon.

Chloe, Lex and Clark arrived back in Smallville a little before dawn. They had been questioned repeatedly about the files and particularly, the bomb, and what they knew about both. Lex and Chloe explained about Flint and Baxter, and what had happened to their mothers.

It was only when Lex threatened to have his attorney call the Attorney General, that the Feds finally let them go. Apparently, the agents had uncovered over a hundred cases of drugged women abusing/killing their children. They swore out an arrest warrant for Dr. Baxter, and took their statements. The agents told Lex, Chloe, and Clark to go back home, and, if needed, they would be called in for further questioning.

Lex pulled up to Chloe's house, and shook his head, stunned at the swiftness of the events that transpired at the warehouse. He looked over at his two friends, and was amazed at their courage, particularly Chloe's. Reading those files had been gut wrenching, but Chloe never flinched, and she never looked away. He knew that her mind would be whirling as to what her mother would have done to her if she hadn't been stopped.

Chloe chose that moment to look over at him, and tried to smile reassuringly. Instead, her eyes filled up with tears, and she started to cry. She didn't know if she was crying for herself, of for the eleven year old boy who watched his mother kill his baby brother, or for all of the innocent children killed by their mothers.

Either way, the trauma of the day's events finally caught up with her, and once she started crying, she couldn't seem to stop. Lex pulled her into a hug, and started to rub her back while he whispered soothing words to her.

Clark, who had fallen asleep in the backseat, woke up when he heard Chloe's sobs, but before he could reach out to comfort his friend, Lex had her in his arms. He was stunned into silence at the sight of his two closest friends holding each other.

He smiled slightly when he realized that they looked good together, but it quickly turned into a frown when he thought about what her dad would say. He didn't even want to contemplate what his own father would have to say on the subject. His mom, well, he had a feeling she would say that she saw it all along. And Pete's opinion was a whole other subject.

Clark shook his head and wondered at all the obstacles Chloe and Lex would have to get past in order for them to be together.

But that was in the future, and it was the present that they had to deal with now. Clark knew that sooner or later he would have to talk about the whole diffusing the bomb situation. He had been able to use his heat vision to sever the wire between the detonator and the switch. Now, how would he explain that to his extremely curious friends?

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Chloe whisper 'Thank you' to Lex, and kiss his cheek before moving out of his embrace. Lex whispered back 'Anytime' as he ran his fingers gently across her neck and cheek.

Clark watched as Chloe blushed and Lex grinned at her response to his flirting. They really were rather sweet together. He made a mental note that when this whole mess was straightened out, he would pull Lex's punk card about his obvious affection for their blonde friend.

Clark opened his mouth to speak, when Chloe and Lex turned to look at Clark. Their expressions were deadly serious and Clark tried not to gulp too loudly. Lex was the first to speak. "Clark, we are both grateful for what you did tonight. We would never have found those records and been able to salvage all of the evidence if it weren't for you."

He paused, and they shared a look of mutual understanding before Lex continued. "You not only saved our lives tonight, but helped to get justice for many murdered children. You helped to bring peace to those mothers who were also horribly abused. Above all, we have the evidence to put Baxter away, and, hopefully, find Chloe's mom."

Again, Lex paused and he and Chloe exchanged another look. This time, Chloe spoke. "What Lex is trying to say, is that we won't question you about all the miraculous things you've done. You've saved our lives, and when you're ready to tell us, just know that you can trust us."

Clark didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that. He nodded his head slowly, not trusting himself to speak. One day, he hoped he would be able to tell them his secret, but right now, it just wasn't the right time.

The three friends sat in silence, until Lex spoke again. "I'm planning on visiting my father this afternoon. I would understand if neither of you wanted to come along.."

Before Lex could finish his statement, Chloe interrupted him. "Hell, yes, I want to go. I want to see Lionel's expression when you question him about drugging your mom."

And Clark added. "You can't cut me out now. Besides, you never know when you might need some more back up."

Lex shook his head in amusement, but sobered quickly when he though of his father. "Okay, I recommend trying to get some sleep, and we'll meet at the Plant at noon. We'll take the helicopter to Metropolis."

Lex was waiting for Chloe and Clark with a grim expression on his face. As soon as they were all seated, and belted in, Lex turned and spoke worriedly. "Dr. Baxter has avoided being captured by the police."

Chloe's face paled at the words, but Lex hurried to reassure her. "The airports, train stations, and bus station are being watched. The FBI, the police and my own security team are looking for her. She won't get out of Metropolis."

Chloe tried to take heart at Lex's words, but she was afraid. They were so close to having all the answers, only to have Baxter escape the authorities. She cheered up slightly at the thought of Lionel Luthor's expression when they walked in with Lex. She doubted he'd be too happy to see any of them.

When they got to the guard station, they were told that they would have to wait, because Mr. Luthor's doctor was in with him. Chloe rolled her eyes, and tried to keep her impatience from showing. Lex, not to be deterred, told the guards that he was well acquainted with the man who was his father's physician and Dr. Wood wouldn't mind the interruption.

The guard looked surprised and said, "Wood isn't the name of Mr. Luthor's physician. Besides, this is a lady physician and she might mind all of you barging in."

Lex stilled at the words, and looked back at the guard, and tried to keep himself from showing the panic he was feeling. "What is the name of this lady physician?"

The guard looked at the sign in sheet and said, "Baxter, a Dr. Dana Baxter."


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden Truths

A/N: Okay kids, this is where the mystery is resolved. A shout out to my mom and dad for helping me with some details. Again, thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 12

Dr. Dana Baxter stood over Lionel Luthor's semi-conscious body. The pillow she had used to smother him with lay discarded next to her. She had a syringe in her hand, filled with a deadly amount of snake venom. Cobra venom to be exact. An injection of this poison could kill someone, but not before it paralyzed the central nervous system. All in all, a very painful way to die.

Baxter smiled grimly to herself, as she looked once more at the clock. She knew that the guard shift change was in ten minutes. She had to move quickly. She pressed the syringe into Lionel's neck and was about to release the poison when she heard the commotion outside the door. There was quite a bit of yelling, and then silence.

She paused, confused as to what was happening at the guard station. She took a step away from the table, when she felt a whoosh of air, and hands were digging into her arm. She found herself staring into the furious face of a teenage boy.

"What the hell?! Where did you come from?" Baxter shouted in amazement. She never even saw the boy run into the room, let alone apprehend her.

The teenager ignored her, and instead shouted, "Guys, I've got her. Get in here quick!"

Baxter turned her head towards the door, and watched as the blonde reporter from the other day walked in, followed by Lex Luthor. She shook her head, angry at her own stupidity. Granting an interview to the daughter of a former patient had been a bad decision, but she couldn't refuse what her benefactor wanted. But then again, that had always been her problem.

The couple wasted no time in coming towards them. Baxter opened her mouth to speak, but Lex Luthor interrupted her. "Dr. Baxter, we're so glad that we found you. We have some questions for you and my father, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't kill him just yet."

Baxter's jaw dropped, and she was left in stunned silence. She had not been expecting this. She looked cautiously at the couple and asked, "What do I get if I cooperate?"

Again, Lex spook, but in a low voice, with barely controlled anger. Baxter flinched when she heard him practically spit at her. "I am not offering you anything. You are facing multiple counts of murder, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, and a host of federal charges stemming from the drug you helped to create and distribute to hundreds of innocent victims."

At this point, Lex's voice had trailed off, and Chloe realized that he was trying to suppress his rage. She took his hand, and squeezed it gently. He glanced at her briefly, and took a deep breath, comforted by her steady gaze, and even steadier grip on his hand.

He began to speak again, and his voice had regained its strength. "Among those innocent victims were my mother, brother and Chloe's mother. The only help I'll ever offer you is the quickest route to hell!"

He hadn't realized it, but his voice had begun to rise with each word, until he was literally shouting at the psychiatrist, who for her part, looked like she was about to wet herself. She started to speak again, but was once again interrupted by a hoarse voice.

"Well done, son, I'm glad to see you can still threaten with the best of them."

All heads turned to the figure on the table. Lionel Luthor tried to sit up, but he was tied to the table. The blood from where the syringe had stuck him, had dried on his neck, and had run down to the collar of his prison uniform. His skin was still a bluish shade, from where his air had been cut off. He looked like hell, but he was still alive.

Lionel tried to loosen his binds but to no avail. He tried to catch his son's eye, and asked. "Lex? A little help here?"

Lex didn't move from his position, and Lionel suddenly realized that there were other people in the room besides his son and Dr. Baxter. He noticed the Kent boy with a death grip on the psychiatrist. And the third figure in the room was….Chloe Sullivan.

Lionel's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the young blonde who had given him so much trouble. He smiled slightly when both Lex and Clark moved to stand in front of Chloe. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

He was not surprised at Clark's trying to protect the girl. They were, despite everything that had happened between them, still friends.

No, it was Lex's reaction that was the surprise. He knew from his trial that they had been working closely together, but he had no idea that the relationship had continued, and seemed to be as strong as ever.

Lex's voice interrupted his father's thought. "So, Dad, are you planning on telling us why Dr. Baxter tried to kill you? Besides the obvious reasons, of course."

Before Lionel could even formulate a response, Baxter piped in with, "My God, I thought you were a genius. You haven't figured it out yet?"

This time Chloe spoke. "He has something to do with Dr. Flint's death."

Baxter turned to Chloe with a sneer in her voice. "Why look what we have here. Blondie blonde is halfway intelligent."

Chloe's expression darkened in anger, but Baxter cut her off before she could reply. "Lionel actually had quite a bit to do with Flint's death. Considering the fact that he's the killer."

Lionel smiled mirthlessly. "Your point?"

Chloe was momentarily stunned then she started to shout. "The point being that my mother was blamed for a crime that YOU committed!"

Lionel gave an impatient snort. "Please Miss Sullivan, don't be so melodramatic. Your mother didn't go to jail, did she?"

Chloe's outraged reply was silenced when Lex stepped closer to the table where his father was tied down. "What exactly happened that night?"

Again, Baxter spoke before Lionel could. She sent Lionel a malevolent smile before she answered for him. "He killed Flint because of what happened to your mother and brother."

"Flint murdered my wife and son," Lionel suddenly snarled. "Lillian was already unstable and those god-forsaken pills pushed her over the edge." He looked sickened, and suddenly much older. "Flint had to pay for what he did to my family."

Lex could barley contain his own contempt when he heard his father's words. "Dad, you gave Mom and Julian that death sentence when you signed the consent form that made her a guinea pig."

Dr. Baxter snorted with derision. "Your mother was lucky to receive the treatment she did. In fact…" Baxter's voice trailed off when she saw the hatred gleaming out of both Luthor men's eyes.

Lex clenched his jaw and barely controlled his anger. "Mention my mother again, and I won't be responsible for my actions. And exactly how do you know all this?"

"Because Dr. Baxter heard me arguing with Flint, and decided to investigate. She walked into the room right after…" Lionel made a slashing gesture across his throat. "We struck a deal. She would help me cover up Flint's death, and I would continue funding the research into their anti-depressant."

Lionel paused and turned to look at Chloe. "It had actually worked out rather nicely, but you had to go interfering. That is a nasty habit of yours, Miss Sullivan."

He turned towards his son. "Lex, you have to believe that I would never put any member of my family purposely in danger. I though this was the most expedient way to cure your mother, so she would be like her old self again."

This time time Lex didn't even try to control his rage. "The only thing you wanted restored was the image of your perfect family to trot out to the shareholders. You had no interest in what was best for Mom, or Julian. Only for yourself!"

Lionel closed his eyes, pained at hearing the harsh truth. "Think what you want Lex, you always do. But I did kill Flint. I stabbed him to death with his own knife. And I don't regret it for a minute. The man was a monster and he deserved to die."

Chloe stepped towards Lionel, and spoke furiously. "How is my mom involved and why is Baxter trying to kill you?"

Baxter, spoke up again, clearly enjoying all the misery around her. "She was the last appointment for the day, and we needed a scapegoat. Enter Claire Sullivan." Baxter tried to look sorrowful but failed miserably. "It was a crime of opportunity I'm afraid. Your mom was in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"But you want to know how Claire was set-up, don't you?" Chloe shuddered at how much Baxter seemed to relish telling how she destroyed her mother's life. "It was simple really. As your mother walked into the room, I injected her with a stronger dosage of the anti-depressant. I took the knife, smeared her hands and clothes with his blood, and left her to wake up."

Lex looked to his father. "You bribed the judge to get Chloe's mom released both times, didn't you?"

Lionel nodded his head, and Baxter gladly filled in the details. "Convincing Claire that she actually did the crime was easy work. However, getting her to leave her husband and daughter proved a lot harder. I finally had to insinuate that she was so out of control, she might accidentally hurt her precious daughter and husband. That did the trick."

Chloe blinked back tears, and stared at the woman in front of her in horrified silence. Lex stood next to her, unsure of what to say. Indeed, there was not much to say. Both of their families were destroyed on the whim of two mentally deranged psychiatrists.

"And as for why I tried to kill Lionel? There are so many reasons, but among them was the warehouse full of evidence about the instability of the drug Flint and I created. The alarm was rigged to the bomb, when the bomb didn't go off; I knew the authorities would be coming for me. If I'm going down, I'm taking Lionel Luthor with me"

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, and tried to quell the hysterical laughter that threatened to erupt at any second. "You're telling me that my family was ruined, because my mother had the last appointment? Jesus, you have got to be kidding me?!"

Again, Baxter tried to look upset for Chloe, but she just looked like she was trying not to grin. "But think of all the good that has been done from all of the money Lionel has been giving to my research. We've made great strides in the field of psychiatry."

The other four occupants in the room looked askance at the doctor. Baxter rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, I know of all the unfortunate accidents, but there are always casualties in a war. It is just a painful part of medicine."

Clark tightened his grip on Baxter's arm. "Those unfortunate accidents were innocent children who died from your playing Frankenstein with their mothers' lives. And two of my closest friends are hurting because of you. Don't you dare make light of your monstrous actions!"

Baxter winced more at the pain in her arm, then Clark's harsh words. Chloe placed a hand on Clark's arm. "Easy, Clark. We want to deliver her to the guards with all her limbs attached."

Clark immediately loosened his grip, and shot Chloe a half-smile. "Are you okay?"

Chloe started to shake her head, when Baxter interrupted with one last ace to play. "Aren't you even curious where your mother is?"

Chloe turned to her in surprise, and tried to keep her excitement in check. "You know where she is?"

Lex strode over to Chloe, and placed himself between her and Baxter. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her face. He saw her fear, but he also saw a glimmer of hope. "Chloe, do not listen to a word this woman has to say. She is clearly insane, and trying to make a deal for herself."

"But Lex, what if she really can tell me where my mom is?" Chloe tried not to sound gullible, but if Baxter gave her a last known location, she could take it from there.

Lex shook his head. "Chloe, I will find your mother for you. Don't listen to her."

The other three people watched their exchange carefully. Clark was hoping that Chloe would listen to Lex, and realize that Baxter was evil personified.

Lionel watched through narrowed eyes at his son's obvious devotion to the blonde girl. This was not good at all.

Baxter sighed impatiently, wanting some kind of credit for ratting out Lionel and clearing an innocent woman. "I know where your mother is. If you help me, I'll tell you everything you need to know, so you'll be able to find her."

Chloe hated to admit it, but she was torn. She desperately wanted to find her mom, but the thought of Baxter getting any kind of leniency made her sick. Chloe slowly nodded her head, and looked at Lex. "Alright, we'll play it your way."

Lex's smiled in relief. "Thank God, Chloe, I was really scared there!"

When Baxter heard Chloe's reply, she screamed in rage. "You stupid, stupid girl! I have all the answers you need, but you still won't help me."

Baxter was shaking with rage, as she ranted at Chloe. "God, you are even more naive then your mother was! And all she ever did was cry, and ask me where her little sparrow was."

Baxter paused, and a look of malevolence crossed her face before, she looked directly at Chloe. She began to speak in a mocking tone of voice. "Oh, Sparrow, I miss you and love you! Can you ever forgive me?"

Chloe didn't even hesitate. She crossed the room, stood in front of Baxter, and punched her across the face. Baxter landed with a thud onto the concrete floor, knocked out cold.

Lionel looked at the unconscious form of Dr. Baxter and smiled relief. "Thank God! I thought that bitch was never going to shut up."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay this is the final chapter--I hope it doesn't disappoint. I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews--it is much appreciated :)

Hidden Truths

Chapter 13

The letter arrived six weeks to the day that Chloe's article was published at _The Daily Planet_.

The article featured the arrest of Dr. Dana Baxter, who confessed to being an accessory in the death of her partner, Dr. Charles Flint. Lionel Luthor was the actual killer, but he was already in jail, serving a life sentence in the deaths of his parents. Baxter also admitted to framing an innocent woman, Claire Sullivan, for the crime.

The article went on to state that Baxter would also be indicted for her complicity in the deaths of hundreds of children over a span of fifteen years.

In a related article, the FDA announced that the anti-depressant manufactured by Drs. Flint and Baxter would be recalled, and that the families of the women who had taken the drug were urged to contact the Attorney General so that their names could be added to a lawsuit directed against the doctors and Metropolis University, who funded the research and production of the drug.

Chloe's article ended with a plea for her mother to contact her, and she was going to ask _The Daily Planet _to forward her the responses, if she received any.

When Lex heard about her plan, he warned Chloe that she would be inundated with letters from women who would claim to be her long lost mother. He then offered her a better solution. He told Chloe to give Luthor Manor as the address to contact her with, and that way, his people could sift through all the letters to find the right one.

Chloe was hesitant at first, but Gabe rallied on Lex's side, claiming this was the surest way to weed out any potential wackos. Finally, Chloe agreed to the plan. She was stunned when Lex showed her the amount of letters she received after the first week. She was convinced that her mom's response was in that batch, but it wasn't.

Four more weeks went by, and still no reply. Chloe knew that Lex had his investigators working on locating her mom, but they had been unable to trace her.

Chloe tried to remain hopeful, but despair had begun to set in. She refused to believe that her mother was dead, but why hadn't she tried to contact her?

The story of Flint's murder and Lionel Luthor's involvement were big news, in the United States and abroad. Her article had appeared in international papers, so if her mother were living in another country, she would still be able to see the news.

Shaking her head in sudden anger at herself, Chloe slammed down the newspaper she had been reading. Gabe, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, jumped in his seat at his daughters' burst of anger.

He took one look at the aggravated expression on her face, and he asked her suddenly, "Sparrow, do you remember what your mom's career was?"

Chloe blinked in surprise, and opened her mouth to answer. She closed it just as quickly because she realized that she didn't know what her mom had done for a living. She shook her head slowly. "Geez, Dad, I don't know. I never thought to ask."

Gabe grinned at her. "Well, prepared to be surprised. Your mom was a theater actress."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "Mom was an actress?! Why don't I remember this, and how come it didn't appear in any of the articles about her arrest?"

Gabe looked thoughtful before he replied. "Flint had been a major player in Metropolis. He was the psychiatrist to Lillian Luthor, for God's sake. I think the press focused more on Flint because his name was more high profile then a local actress."

Chloe nodded, bemused. "I guess that makes sense. But Dad, I really want to know what Mom's acting career was like, and I wish I could actually remember."

Gabe paused before he spoke. "Your mom was never the leading actress. She always played more of the character roles . She never got the press she deserved, but she had legions of fans that adored her. She appeared in numerous stage plays, and she was the supporting actress on a local TV show that was filmed right in Metropolis."

Chloe leaned forward in her chair, fascinated at what her father was telling her. Gabe warmed to his story, a proud smile on his face. "The critics and her fans always felt as though she was the star, but the producers and writers felt differently. But Claire was never bitter. She loved acting and she appreciated her loyal fan base. Her fans never wavered in their belief in her innocence."

Gabe paused in his speech, ashamed of his belief in his wife's guilt. "I wish I could say the same."

Chloe reached out, and covered her father's hand with her own. "Don't you dare feel guilty, Dad. You were as much a victim as anyone else. Your first though was to protect me, and that is what you did. Don't waste any more energy on guilt. It's not worth it."

Gabe pulled Chloe into a brief, bone-crushing hug. He was proud of his daughter, and her hoped her mother would soon get to see what an extraordinary young woman they had.

He let go of her, when they both heard the doorbell ring. Chloe stood up to answer the door, but she heard Lex's voice before she saw him. "Chloe, I've got it!"

He appeared in the kitchen doorway, a minute later, an envelope in his hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I left myself in." He was breathless, and Chloe wondered for a brief moment if Lex had run all the way from the Manor to her house.

Gabe offered Lex a chair and a glass of water. Lex accepted both with a grateful smile. Silently, he turned to Chloe and handed her the letter.

She reached out and took it from him, as though she were afraid that it might explode. She looked at the return address, and saw the name Claire Donovan, followed by an address in Pennsylvania. She asked without looking away from the letter, "This is legitimate?"

Lex nodded. "I wouldn't have come over here if it wasn't confirmed. It's your mom, Chloe."

Chloe surprised everyone, including herself, when she burst into tears. Lex crossed the room, and pulled Chloe into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, and cried for all she was worth. Her tears were caused partly in happiness, but also in fear. What if her mom didn't want to see her? And what if her mom did want to meet her, and she was disappointed in how she turned out?

Lex let her cry herself out, until she seemed to be only hiccupping. He pulled back slightly so he could see Chloe's face. Her face and eyes were bright red from her tears, but she appeared to be calmer. She gathered herself together, and stepped away from him, embarrassed that her breakdown happened in front of Lex and her dad.

Chloe still had the letter clutched in her hand, but it was wrinkled from where it had been crushed when Lex embraced her. She knew that she had to read it, but she couldn't do it with both men hovering around her.

Chloe hesitated for a second, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings. Her dad spoke up first. "Sparrow, go read your mom's letter in my study. No one will bother you in there."

For a moment Lex looked disappointed, but then an understanding smile broke across his face. "Yes, Chloe, go read your letter in peace. We'll be here if you need us."

Chloe quickly walked up to her dad, and hugged him. She then turned to Lex, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, without another word, she left the kitchen.

Lex and Gabe exchanged a look, and both sat down at the kitchen table. Neither man spoke for a full minute. Finally Gabe broke the silence. "So, Lex. How about a game of cards?"

Lex grinned. "Gabe, I would love to play some cards. How about 'Go Fish?'"

_"My dearest Chloe,_

I really don't know how to begin this letter. Introducing myself seems redundant, but I think I should. My name is Claire Donovan Sullivan, and I am your mother. I never thought that I would ever be able to say those words again, but thanks to you, I can.

Words can't express the shock I felt when I saw your article. My local paper usually just carries the news from Philadelphia, but I guess if a Luthor is involved, it's national news.

My anger at what Dr. Baxter did to us will never dissipate. I missed out on your childhood, and all because of other people's crimes, and my own fear.

I am sure your father did a fine job of raising you, but it couldn't have been easy, for either of you. I can't make up for the years I missed, but maybe we can make a fresh start. Perhaps we can build a relationship from here, as friends. Please think about it.

I want to tell you where I've been for the past twelve years, but it is a long and painful story, and I don't know if I can bear to tell you all of it. But you deserve some piece of mind.

After I left you and your dad, I was at a complete loss. I spent my entire life in Metropolis, and I had never really been anywhere else. I was living in Edge City, and the rather large sum Dr. Baxter had given me made things easier, when a thought occurred to me. I was an actress, and I could play any part handed to me.

I began to look for regional theater companies that I could audition for. After several months, I finally landed a role with The Thespians, a theater group connected with Metropolis University.

I couldn't believe my luck. I would be able to keep an eye on you, without Dr. Baxter's knowledge. I had already dyed my blonde hair brown, and I began to wear glasses. I was convinced that no one would recognize me. It seemed like a foolproof plan.

I would go to your school every morning and afternoon, trying to catch a glimpse of you. When I did, I couldn't believe the changes you had both undergone. Your poor father looked pale, and exhausted. And you, you looked like you had forgotten how to laugh. I wanted to run and scoop you up, but I was afraid at what Baxter would do if she found out. So, I just stayed in the shadows, and watched, hoping that things would get better.

I was able to stay in Metropolis for six months, until disaster struck. We were at rehearsals for a play we were doing for Met U. By this time, my fear had all but disappeared, and in its place, was a seething rage. Our lives were destroyed, and it was my entire fault. I decided that I was going to show myself to both of you, that maybe I could help you get back some of the joy that I had taken from you.

That night's performance was strictly for the Met. U. faculty and their families. I can't tell you what exactly happened, but I can only say that I had gotten careless. I didn't wear my glasses, and my character had blonde hair, so I wore a wig.

In short, I looked like myself. I remember that there was a short reception after the play. I went to the party, and took a sip of a drink that was handed to me. The next thing I knew, I was in a straight jacket, back in Baxter's godforsaken warehouse.

Sparrow, I was never so scared in my life. I had no idea how I got there, and if Dr. Baxter had done anything to hurt you or your dad. By the time she came to check on me, I was ready to confess to anything, just so she wouldn't hurt either of you. I don't really know why she chose to let me go again, she could have just killed my outright. But now that I know Lionel Luthor's involvement, I think she was scared to tell him I had come back. So, she covered up, again.

This time, I didn't take any chances. I took all of money and my possessions, and I left Metropolis and I never looked back.

Please tell me that you aren't disappointed in me. Please tell me that you still want to see me. I am enclosing my telephone number, home address, and email address. Contact me anyway you want to, but please contact me.

My love always,

Mom"

Chloe folded up her letter, and wiped at her eyes. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Lex, how soon can you have your jet ready? We're going to meet my mom."

THE END


End file.
